


Breathe In

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Scents from home.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Breathe In

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 18/Aromatherapy

Kaze had not expected to find a traveling merchant with the exact incense he'd been wishing for, but far stranger things had happened to him. 

He'd purchased enough for a year without meaning to, but the scents reminded him of Hoshido and before he'd realized... 

He lit a stick in the corner of his shared room and watched the thin wisp of smoke trail upward. 

The scent was one regarded as calming and pleasant. Kaze closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment... 

Yes, just as he remembered. 

But would it work on his new lord... 

Kaze smiled and hoped.


End file.
